dnd5efandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ravenbane13/NPC Races
NPC Races Aarakocra * Ability Score Increase:'''Your Dexterity and Wisdom scores both increase by 2. * '''Size: '''Medium * '''Speed: '''20 feet * '''Flight: '''You have a flying speed of 50 feet. To use this speed, you canít be wearing medium or heavy armor. * '''Talons: '''You are proficient with your unarmed strikes, which deal 1d4 slashing damage on a hit. * '''Languages: '''You can speak, read, and write Aarakocra, and Auran. Bullywug * '''Ability Score Increase: '''Your Intelligence and Charisma scores both decrease by 2. * '''Size: '''Medium * '''Speed: '''20 feet * '''Swim: '''You have a swimming speed of 40 feet. * '''Amphibious: You can breathe air and water. * Swamp Camouflage: '''The bullywug has advantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks made to hide in swampy terrain. * '''Speak With Frogs and Toads: The bullywug can communicate simple concepts to frogs and toads when it speaks in Bullywug. * Standing Leap: The bulldog's long jump is up to 20 feet and its high jump is up to 10 feet, with or without a running start. * Languages: '''You can speak, read, and write Bullywug. Gnoll * '''Ability Score Increase: '''Your Strength increases by 2 and Intelligence decreases by 2. * '''Size: '''Medium * '''Speed:†30 feet * Darkvision: 60 feet * Rampage: '''When the gnoll reduces a creature to 0 hit points with a melee attack on its turn, the gnoll can take a bonus action to move up to half its speed and make an attack. * '''Languages:†You can speak Gnoll. Grimlock * Ability Score Increase: '''Your Strength increases by 2 and Charisma decreases by 2. * '''Size: '''Medium * '''Speed: '''30 feet * '''Blindsight: '''30ft; or 10ft while deafened (blind beyond this point) * '''Condition Immunity: blinded * Blind Senses: The grimlock can't use its blindsight while deafened and unable to smell. * Keen Hearing and Smell: The grimlock has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on hearing or smell. * Stone Camouflage: The grimlock has advantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks made to hide in rocky terrain. * Languages: '''You can speak Undercommon. Kuo-Toa * '''Ability Score Increase: '''Your Strength increases by 2 and Charisma decreases by 2. * '''Size: '''Medium * '''Speed: '''30 feet * '''Swim: '''You have a swimming speed of 30 feet. * '''Darkvision: 120 feet * Amphibious: You can breathe air and water. * Otherworldly Perception: The kuo-toa can sense the presence of any creature within 30 feet of it that is invisible or on the Ethereal Plane. It can pinpoint such a creature that is moving. * Slippery: The kuo-toa has advantage on ability checks and saving throws made to escape a grapple. * Sunlight Sensitivity: While in sunlight, the kuo-toa has disadvantage on attack rolls, as well as Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight. Skeleton * Ability Score Increase: '''Your Dexterity increases by 2 and your Charisma and Intelligence both decrease by 4. * '''Size: '''Medium * '''Speed: '''20 feet * '''Darkvision: 60 feet * Damage Vulnerabilities: bludgeoning * Damage Immunities: poison * Condition Immunities: exhaustion, poisoned * Languages: '''You understand all languages you knew in life but can't speak. Troglodyte * '''Ability Score Increase: '''Your Strength and Constitution scores both increase by 2 and your Intelligence and Charisma both decrease by 4. * '''Size: '''Medium * '''Speed: '''20 feet * '''Darkvision: 120 feet * Chameleon Skin: The troglodyte has advantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks made to hide. * Stench: '''Any creature other than a troglodyte that starts its turn within 5 feet of the troglodyte must succeed on a DC 12 Constitution saving throw or be poisoned until the start of the creature's next turn. On a successful saving throw, the creature is immune to the stench to the stench of all troglodytes for 1 hour. * '''Sunlight Sensitivity: While in sunlight, the troglodyte has disadvantage on attack rolls, as well as Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight. * Languages: 'You can speak Troglodyte. Zombie *'Ability Score Increase: '''Your Strength increases by 1, your Constitution increases by 2, your Intelligence decreases by 6 and your Wisdom and Charisma both decrease by 4. * '''Size: '''Medium * '''Speed: '''20 feet * '''Darkvision: 60 feet * Undead Fortitude: If damage reduces the zombie to 0 hit points, it must make a Constitution saving throw with a DC -f 5 + the damage taken, unless the damage is radiant or from a critical hit. On a success, the zombie drops to 1 hit point instead. * '''Languages: '''You understand all languages you knew in life but can't speak. Category:Blog posts